Unexpected Surprises
by Music Freak814
Summary: When Katie Stewart is walking home from work, she bumps into the one person she least expected to see. One-shot. P.S. Sorry i haven't updated my other story 'Tragedy', i'm going to start writing more chapters for it now.


Unexpected Surprises

**Unexpected Surprises**

**A/N: This is a one-shot story that my best friend wrote. She has yet to create an account on , but she would like to be called 'Adoring Joe Jonas' on here until she can make it official. Enjoy! And review if you'd like. We'd like to get some feedback on how this story was. Thanks!**

_**Anderson Court. A quiet and occupied street with approximately 30-40 residents. The night is a cool June breeze. It is about 9:30 p.m. Katie Stewart, and average 24 year old college graduate, was walking home from work, and cutting through the local park. She was checking her text messages, and unknowingly bumped into someone. Slowly, the person helped her up, and she found her cell phone.**_

"Oh gosh, sorry. I was, um, occupied", Katie stumbled to find words.

"Oh, it's okay. You're not hurt are you?" the mystery man asked her.

"Oh no, I'm fine, thank-you. Sorry about that. I was checking my messages from my mom, and I wasn't watching where I was going. I actually didn't even see you shadow, come to think of it. Are you okay?" Katie explained then asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing was broken?"

_**(Katie smiled at the man)**_ "Nope, no harm done. Clumsy accident, yah know!" Katie exclaimed.

_**(Smiling)**_"I am Joe, by the way, Joe Jonas. Nice to meet you".

_**At these words, Katie's smile faded. She looked up, and stared directly into Joe's chocolate brown eyes. The feelings of pain and distraught emotion returned; as they did the night the accident happened. Slowly, she mumbled hello, and shook his hand back.**_

"Hi Joe! I am Katie. Katie Stewart. Nice to meet you too".

"Katie? Oh that's cool… and odd. I used to date a girl named Katie. Actually, you look a lot like her. She had these beautiful blue eyes, and long golden blonde hair…"

_**Katie slowly walked out of the shadows, and her eyes met Joe's. Joe stopped talking, and his eyes widened. Katie is ghostly pale, and her eyes are bloodshot.**_

"Hi Joe", Katie mumbled.

_**(Whispering)**_ "Katie? Oh my gosh! How are you? How is life? Where do you live? Do you have a jo-"

"JOE!! Stop, please. Now, in order: I am good, life is going really well, I live about a 10 minute walk from here, and yes, I have a job. I work at the bank, about five minutes away from here.

_**Joe and Katie stared at each other for a long moment. There was so much occurring at the moment, that a tension slowly started to build up.**_

_**(Showing signs of hurt and anger)**_ "So Joe, how was touring with your band for the last two years? Did you have fun? Because if I remember correctly, we spent one night together, and the next morning you just up and left me. About a month after you left, I found out I was pregnant, with twins.

_**(Getting angry and starting to yell)**_ "Katie what do you want me to say? Do you really think that I could have stopped my manager from putting us on tour? Was I supposed to just give up everything I loved and be there for you? I know that leaving you was stupid, and a huge mistake. But guess what, you being pregnant at the time did not make matters any easier!"

_**(Looked down and started to cry)**_ "No Joe. I loved you, and I wanted the twins, just like you did. But I am not blaming you for going on the tour, but it would have been easier if you helped me through everything." _**(Katie started to tear up, and started to yell)**_ "Do you blame me for losing the twins? Is that what this is all about? You weren't even there Joe! You were 3,000 miles away in California, while I was here, pregnant with your kids! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FELT, AND HOW I STILL FEEL! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!

_**Joe and Katie sat on one of the benches in the park, and hugged each other, both so overcome with emotion.**_

_**(With tears falling)**_ "Katie, eh, well… uh, wh-what w-were t-they? Y-you kn-know, um, boys or girls?"

"One of each. I wanted to name the boy Adam. It just seemed to fit so well, with his dark brown hair, and eyes. But Joe, we also had a girl. Remember, I said I was carrying twins?"

_**At the mention of a daughter, Joe's eyes widened, and he started to smile, just as Katie caught his eye and smiled too.**_

"We have a daughter? What's her name? When's her birthday? Who does she look like? Tell me everything!! We only have a daughter don't we?" Joe asked overly excited.

_**(Katie started to laugh)**_ "Wow Joe! Okay, yes we have a daughter, her name is Savannah Melody Stewart, her birthday is March 23rd, 2008, and she looks like me and you. Well, she has your hair, my eyes and your lips. She's a cutie. I mis-carried our son, but we still have a baby girl. She turns four months on the 23rd of June.

_**Out of nowhere, Katie pulled out her wallet and produces a picture of her and Joe's daughter, Savannah. Sure enough, she has Joe's hair and lips, and Katie's beautiful eyes. Joe was completely awestruck.**_

"Well, are you coming with me?" Katie asked.

_**(Looked at Katie confused)**_ "Huh? Where?

_**(Stifled a small laugh)**_ "Joe, do you want to meet your daughter? She is almost four months old now, and she is growing like a weed. She looks exactly like both of us", Katie told Joe.

"Katie, look. I think we should give this some time. We just bumped into each other after almost two years apart. I think that I should probably adjust to the news of being a father for now. Is that okay?" Joe asked sympathetically.

_**(Becoming slightly annoyed and angry)**_ "Joe! Savannah is in need of her real father. I refused to go out on countless blind dates that my mom tried to set up for me, because I was waiting for you. She needs her dad, I cannot continue raising her, if my mom keeps making me go on all these blind dates, because then that is confusing Savannah. She won't know who her real father is. Please Joe!? For your baby girl? For me?" Katie pleaded.

_**Katie pulled the puppy dog eyes on Joe, which forced him to give in. Joe gave Katie a small hug, and laughed with her.**_

"Okay, fine! She better be cute, and I mean like totally Joe Jonas type cute. Wait, Katie you said she was born early, right?" Joe asked.

_**As they walked back to Katie's apartment, they continued talking about Savannah. After minutes of walking, they arrived back at the apartment where Katie and Savannah live. It was a small cozy but cozy place, consisting of 3 bedrooms, a bathroom, a dining room, a kitchen, and a laundry room. Katie led Joe to Savannah's nursery, which is multi-coloured. She has one pink wall, one baby blue wall, one purple wall, and one mint green wall. Her walls were decorated with photo's of Katie and her daughter, Katie and Joe when she was pregnant, and Katie's parents. Slowly, they quickly walked over to the crib, and looked at baby Savannah, sleeping soundly in her crib.**_

"Yes Joe. Unfortunately, she was born early, but I only mis-carried the boy, and Savannah was born one month later. The birth had some complications. She was breeched, and then when she came out, she didn't cry for two minutes. While they were cleaning her and giving her the APGAR test, they said that she was lucky that she was healthy," Katie explained.

_**Katie looked at Joe, smiled a sad smile, and then looked back at Savannah, who was still sleeping peacefully in her crib.**_

"If I didn't say it already, I'll say it now… WOW!! How big was she? Guessing by her small size, I'd say about 5 or 6 pounds. How early was she?" Joe asked.

She was 6 pounds and 13 ounces. She was small, and to me, fragile. My mom and older sister were with me the entire time. She was born three weeks early. She was born naturally, with no medication, because they didn't have any time to induce me. She arrived at 10:46 p.m., the same time as me. Also, she was born on my 24th birthday, so I got a few good things out of the whole experience", Katie explained everything to Joe.

"Yeah, you did Katie. Oh, look. She's waking up. What is she like when she cries? Loud? What's her favourite food?" Joe kept asking questions.

_**Katie leaned into the crib to pick her daughter up, just as she started to cry, signalling her big appetite for a late night snack.**_

"Well, that answers my questions. But another thing, how have her lungs developed so far?" Joe asked yet another question.

"Oh yeah, she can get loud. Her favourite food is mashed applesauce, mashed bananas and the mashed vegetables as well. She's perfectly healthy, Joe. Lungs and all!

_**While Joe and Katie continued to chat, Savannah chose that precise moment to scream her head off, and startled her parents. They walked into the kitchen.**_

"Okay, normally I'd say that having lungs that healthy is good, but isn't she a little too loud?" Joe asked wincing at the loud screaming.

"Joe, she's your daughter and you're a singer. If she's your kid, then yeah, she'll be screaming like this for a while. Her voice can actually get louder than this, but you really shouldn't be surprised. Look at who her father is… you!" Katie laughed.

"Can I please hold my daughter? Maybe I can calm her down by singing to her?" Joe asked but yelled over Savannah's cries.

_**Katie signalled yes with a nod of her head, and placed Savannah in Joe's arms. Joe started to sing 'When You Look Me In The Eyes')**_

_If the heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes

_**Joe and Katie looked down to Savannah, who was sleeping peacefully in her father's arms. Then, Katie's previously sleeping mother, Dana, entered the kitchen.**_

"Oh. Hi Katie! I thought I heard someone singing in here. Oh, Joe, you're back!" _**(Dana ran to Joe and gave him a big bear hug, but stopped quickly when she realized he was holding her sleeping granddaughter in his arms)**_ "Well, I see Katie here already told you about little Savvy. It's good to see you back Joe." _**(Dana smiled and gave Katie a hug good-bye)**_

"So, your mom looks like she's doing well. Does she baby-sit Savannah whenever you're at work?" Joe asked Katie.

_**Katie, although very deep in thought, nodded her head. She slowly looked up toward Joe, and smiled at the site of seeing Joe holding Savannah so gently, and rocking her. Finally, after minutes of silence, Katie spoke up, breaking the silence, and startling Joe a little.**_

"Joe, do you want to be part of her life? If you really wanted to be? I mean you don't have to, but-"

_**Joe silenced Katie by kissing her shortly and quickly. She responded by kissing back and waking Savannah up. The little baby girl looked up to see her parents, and smiled. Joe pulled away, and stroked Katie's long golden blonde hair. They both smiled, and Joe spoke up, looking down at Savannah. The baby smiled back at him, as he spoke.**_

"Well, judging by the look our daughter is giving me, I want to stay and help out. Katie, you never had to ask me to help out and stay with you. I was considering it anyway. Katie, I love you so much. And I've only known my daughter for a few hours, but I love her too." Joe told Katie.

_**(Smiling and wiping away her tears)**_ "I love you too, Joe. Welcome back home, hun. We sure missed you!

"I missed you girls too." _**(Joe looked around the apartment)**_ "I am finally home."

"Yes, Joe, you are. And since you are back in our lives, can you be an angel, and changer her into her pyjama's? Just while I get mine on?" Katie asked sweetly.

_**(Joe playfully rolled his eyes, and whined)**_ "Awwww, Katie, do I have to? Can't you do it? You've been her parent for longer!

"Nope. Sorry Joe, but if you want to be involved in her life, you have to learn to be a parent to her. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you half of the reason that she even exists right now? You can do it, because I have faith in you", Katie told him smiling.

_**Joe walked into Savannah's nursery, when Katie called his name. He turned around, and walked into the living room. He sat next to Katie with Savannah still sleeping in his arms.**_

"Also Joe, yes I have been her parent for longer, and I won't deny it: I am very proud to be here mother, and over time you will be so happy that you are you her father. Consider yourself lucky, Joe, because she'll adore you when she gets older. She'll respect you, and she'll be a very happy child. And that is because we were there for her when she needed to talk, or when she wanted someone to tuck her into bed, and give her kisses goodnight", Katie yet again explained something to Joe.

"Thanks Katie. For bumping into me tonight, having Savannah, and believing in me. Both of you mean everything to me. As for the rest of that speech, I will be there for her entire life. From when she learns to walk, to when she falls off her bike. When she graduates public school, to when she gets her first boyfriend, and trust me that will not be for another 18 years. I will be there for both of you. Now let's get to sleep, because I am very tired, and that's a fact.

_**Joe got up off of the couch, and helped Katie up with the hand that was not holding Savannah. They grabbed each other's hands , and walked into the nursery got Savannah ready for bed, then they went into Katie's and now Joe's bedroom and got ready for bed. As Joe was drifting off into sleep he realized his whole life was just figured out within the past few hours. Then he drifted into a soft peaceful sleep.**_

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you liked this one-shot story. It was written by my best friend of 11 years now. We're working on a sequel now. The sequel isn't going to be a one-shot though. We're not sure how long it's going to be but it's going to be more than one chapter. Anyway, review if you'd like, it would be much appreciated…**

**Peace, Love, Jonas**

**Loving the Jonas Brothers**


End file.
